


The Wrong Kind of Snow

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to have fun in the snow, and he drags a reluctant Lex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Kind of Snow

“Snow, Lex! Look at all the snow.” Clark dragged a reluctant, but well bundled up Lex out of the mansion, and onto the path leading to the back lawn. “C’mon, we’ll have fun.”

Raising and eyebrow, Lex looked at Clark skeptically. “That is debatable, considering that fun is purely relative. Although, since you are acting closer to a preschooler than an adult, I believe that you, at least, will have fun.”

The mansion staff had already been hard at work, and the path from the back door had been cleared. Clark walks away from the house he now shares with Lex, still pulling his lover behind him. “Aw, don’t be like that, Lex. We can have a snowball fight, and then build a snowman. I’m sure the cook would give us some things to use for a face, and I have an old scarf.”

Lex looked at the hope on Clark’s face. He hated to be the one to dash it, but... “I’m afraid that will be out of the question, Clark. If you look more closely, you’ll see that the snow that fell last night is too powdery to be used for building anything. For the activities you mentioned, we would need packing snow. Snow that is at or near melting point so it can be easily formed into balls and stick together. The snow that is currently on the ground is much too dry to hold any kind of shape.”

Reaching down, Clark tried gathering a bunch of snow and pressing it together, but it just blew away in the slight breeze. His happy expression fell, and Lex was about to offer him a trip to Colorado, or whatever other state had the right kind of snow for what his younger lover had in mind, when Clark’s expression suddenly changed for the better. “My heat vision, Lex! I can use it to bring the snow closer to the melting point, and then we can pack it.”

Before Lex could stop him, Clark looked down, and a brief burst of heat erupted from his eyes. Shouting gleefully, Clark scooped up the affected snow, only to have it turn to slush and slip through his fingers as soon as he touched it.

A determined look crossed the brunet’s face, instead of the crestfallen look Lex had expected. “If that’s too hot, then maybe if I send a beam just over the snow, the indirect heat will do what I want.”

Again acting too quickly for Lex to stop him, Clark crouched down closer to the top of the snow, and looked out over it as he activated his heat vision. Clearing his throat, Lex crouched down next to him. “Clark, what’s stopping the other end of the beam?”

Just as Clark was processing that question, a branch on a tree at the other end of the lawn burst into flame. Standing abruptly, a comical look of horror on his face, Clark quickly grabbed some of the slushy snow he’d made earlier, and hurled it at the fire. The still small flames died out with a sizzle, and Lex did his best to contain his laughter as he put an arm around his lover and steered him further down the path they were on.

The crestfallen look that Lex had thought he’d see earlier had made an appearance, and Lex was trying to think of something to cheer Clark up. “There will be more snow later in the year, Clark. We can make snowmen, then. It’ll give me a chance to research the latest in accessories for them.”

That made Clark’s mouth start to twitch into a smile, as Lex had hoped it would. “Meanwhile, we can look into snowy places around the globe, and you can have your pick. With the weekend ahead of us, almost no place is out of our reach, and I happen to know that the LuthorCorp jet is sitting idle for the next three days, at least.”

That got a genuine laugh, and Lex silently congratulated himself on a job well done. At least, he did until Clark spun him, wrapping Lex up in strong arms, and kissing him breathless. Lex’s body started to have a different reaction; one he was getting very familiar with since he and Clark had become lovers. Although, truthfully, it was a reaction he’d had around the young man long before they started sharing a bed. He’d just never let himself act on it until Clark had made the first move several years after they had met.

Just as he was about to suggest taking their current activity inside, where it was warm, Clark pulled back and took a shuddering breath. Lex could see Clark pulling himself together. “Snow, Lex. We’re supposed to be playing in the snow.”

With that, Clark spun Lex out and then gave a little push, so that they both landed on their backs, side by side, in a drift of snow. “Maybe we can’t pack it, Lex, but we can make snow angels. C’mon, Lex, move your arms and legs.”

Lex knew he had to be in love, because instead of yelling at Clark for pushing him, or getting testy about the hard length in his pants now being neglected, or complaining about the cold snow on the back of his bald head and the sun shining right into his eyes, which made him squint, Lex did as he was told and started moving his arms and legs.

Making a snow angel wasn’t a long process, and just as he was wondering how he was supposed to get up without ruining it, a shadow blocked the sun that had been blinding him. Cautiously, Lex opened his eyes to see his own personal angel hovering over him, lying on the air as if it was the most comfortable of mattresses. Lex could feel a small smile tugging his lips up at the sight. “Look at you. That is astonishing. You’ve gotten much better at floating on demand.”

Amazingly, the admiration in Lex’s tone brought red into Clark’s cheeks. “I’ve been practicing. I wanted to surprise you.”

You always surprise me, was on the tip of his tongue, but Lex wanted to avoid being so obviously sappy. Instead, he turned and looked at the indentation Clark’s body had left in the snow. “Unfortunately, I don’t have your ability to keep me from ruining my snow angel when I get up. How do you suggest I--”

Lex broke off with a stifled gasp of arousal when Clark lowered himself until the full length of his body was brushing against Lex’s. Holding himself there, he bent his head and bit along the length of Lex’s lower lip, then licked and sucked away the sting.

Big hands were suddenly framing Lex’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks as Clark pushed his tongue into Lex’s mouth. The lack of other contact was maddening, and Lex thrust his hips up against Clark’s hovering chest.

Breaking off the kiss with a gasp, Clark looked down Lex’s body, and the bald man shivered from the look of dark intent on Clark’s face. Maneuvering down Lex’s body, Clark didn’t stop until his head was right above the hard length visible in Lex’s pants, and then he settled his body down, pressing his weight onto his lover’s legs, and the snow below him.

The sound of a zipper being lowered was loud in the silence of the winter day, but the warmth of Clark’s mouth kept the cold away. Lex thrust into that heat with abandon, knowing he could do nothing to hurt his lover.

Several minutes later, the silence was rent again with Lex’s cry of completion, and then a zipper being drawn back up. With infinite care, Clark slid one hand behind Lex’s neck and one behind Lex’s lower back, and then lifted.

Lex found himself rising up, cradled below Clark’s body. Raising his own arms, he linked them behind Clark’s neck, and smiled up at him, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Then Lex turned to look down at the impression their bodies had made in the snow.

Clark's was perfect, which seemed fitting to Lex.  However, his own looked like a grotesque parody.  The head was twice the size, from when he'd moved it from side to side due to the pleasure Clark had been giving him.  The wings had been clawed up because Lex had dug his gloved hands into the snow below him, and the bottom half was twice as long as it should be because Clark's legs had hung over his own.  The difference between the two indentations made him smile. “I think my snow angel looks as though it has been thoroughly debauched.

Clark looked down at the snow, and then up at Lex with an unrepentant grin on his face, at least until he shifted the hand at Lex’s neck up, to cup the back of his head. Then his expression changed to a frown. “You’re cold. I’m sorry, Lex. I wasn’t thinking about how the temperatures would be affecting you.”

Holding on while Clark shifted them to a vertical position, Lex nuzzled into the crook of Clark’s neck. “Don’t be. I’ve never played in the snow before, in any way, and it was fun. Besides, other parts of me are nicely warmed up because of you, so I consider myself well compensated for a cold head.”

Sea green eyes holding contriteness brighten in happiness and then darken in renewed arousal. Lex considered himself well rewarded from just the look. Being pulled closer by hands lowered to cup his ass was definitely a bonus, though.

Clark’s husky voice suggesting they head inside so he can make sure that every part of Lex was warmed up was an even bigger bonus, and Lex offered no objections as he allowed himself to be led inside.


End file.
